


Apologize

by DeaLunae



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaLunae/pseuds/DeaLunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuto says something hurtful without meaning to, and now he has to apologize.</p><p>Written: Nov. 21, 2009</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologize

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:I do not own Kamen Rider Den-O, it belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori who created it and to Yasuko Kobayashi and Shoji Yonemura who wrote it. This is simply for my own entertainment, and I make no money off of this.  
> AN:This idea came to me when I put my iTunes music library on shuffle (a dangerous feat considering I have music from when I was younger than 13 in there along with the more recent stuff) and the song “Mirror” by M2M came on (god that’s old). Anyway, the whole story isn’t based off the song, but the idea came from listening to it.  
> Warning: Shonen-ai between Yuto and Ryotaro. Also, cursing from both Yuto and Momotaros. No spoilers so you’re safe on that aspect.

Yuto slammed his fist into the table on the ZeroLiner. How could he have been so _stupid_? What the _hell_ had he been thinking? Why the _fuck_ had he said that?! Throwing himself onto the bench, Yuto buried his face in his hands, mumbling incoherent curses, as he recalled the previous night’s events.

He and Ryotaro had been alone, a rarity even now that they’d been dating for about a month, and had just been talking about various different things. He couldn’t even remember what exactly they’d been talking about, but he’d said something incredibly stupid. He’d known, even as the words started to come out of his mouth, that it was a stupid, hurtful thing to say, but he hadn’t been able to stop himself. And to top it, even when Ryotaro had looked at him – looking far too much like a lost, kicked puppy – he hadn’t been able to swallow his god damn _pride_ long enough to apologize. He’d just _sat_ there, _silent_ , as the other rider looked at him in hurt and disbelief for a moment before walking off. Now it was the next day, and he was sitting here feeling so incredibly _guilty_ because he’d said something unbelievably _foolish_ that he hadn’t even _meant_.

Yuto raked a hand through his hair and glanced at his watch. It was late enough that the Milk Dipper should be open. He’d just have to go and apologize, that’s all there was to it. He hadn’t even _meant_ it after all, and he still had no idea why it had just popped out.

Standing up, Yuto headed off the ZeroLiner, ignoring Deneb’s curious calls asking where he was going. It didn’t take him long to reach the Milk Dipper, and even from a bit of a distance he could make out Ryotaro’s form from inside the café. There was just one problem. Well, two really, in the forms of Urataros – who was still inside, though he had just caught sight of the older rider – and Momotaros – who was sitting outside the café like some kind of guard – in their human forms. Yuto cursed under his breath, but he also knew it could’ve been a lot worse. While neither the blue or red imagin particularly liked him, at least they weren’t hell bent on killing him like a certain purple, gun-wielding imagin.

Knowing he should have expected something like this and that he couldn’t afford to put off talking to Ryotaro, Yuto stepped out from around the corner he’d been peeking from. Momotaros’s red eyes immediately locked on to him, and the red imagin glared, finally standing when Yuto was a foot away from where he was sitting.

“Why the fuck are you here?” Momotaros practically growled, the dislike for the older rider in front of him nearly tangible in the air.

Yuto watched as Urataros stepped outside – though being careful to keep Ryotaro from noticing anything yet – before he replied, “Not that it’s any of your business, but I’m here to talk to Nogami.”

Momotaros’s glare became even more hostile, if that was even possible, before he snapped, “Yes it is my god damn business, and do you really fucking think I’m going to let you do that?”

Yuto glared right back before he replied, “This is between Nogami and myself, and I need to talk to him. I’m not going to let you stop me.”

At this, Momotaros snapped and would’ve most likely hit the other male if, to both Yuto’s and Momotaros’s surprise, Urataros hadn’t pulled the red imagin back before shooting an icy look at Yuto and saying in a deceptively pleasant voice, “And what, exactly, do you _need_ to say to Ryotaro, Boku-chan? I quite believe you said enough last night.”

Yuto felt his face flush slightly. He had figured the imagin had known – why else would they be there and be acting more hostile than usual – but Urataros’s words confirmed it. He forced the flush from his face and switched his glare to the blue imagin before replying, “I came here to... _apologize_...to Nogami about last night.”

Urataros feigned a surprised expression before saying, “And why would you do that? I thought you were quite clear about how you felt.”

Frustrated, Yuto snapped, “I didn’t mean it, ok?! I said that without thinking, and I was too _stupid_ to apologize last night! Happy now?!”

Urataros watched him silently for a moment before he said, “We’ll let you off the hook this time,” Momotaros shot him a disbelieving look at that, “because Ryotaro actually wants to talk to you too, _but_ know that you won’t get off quite so easily next time.”

Urataros smiled, _far_ too pleasantly for it to be sincere, before turning to head back into the Milk Dipper, presumably to get Ryotaro. Momotaros glared at Yuto for a moment longer, but, knowing that Urataros _was_ right, he hissed out, “Don’t fuck up again. Next time I’ll help the Gaki kill you rather than help Kuma and Kame stop him.”

Momotaros also headed into the café, and Yuto was left standing alone outside for a moment before Ryotaro joined him, still wearing his blue apron.

Ryotaro looked at the other male in silence for a moment – while Yuto couldn’t quite look Ryotaro in the eye – before he said questioningly, “Yuto?”

“Nogami,” Yuto started and paused for a moment before continuing hesitantly, “Ryotaro, I...I wanted to apologize for last night. I shouldn’t have said that.”

Ryotaro stared in shock at the use of his first name – for once – before he frowned and asked, “Did you mean it?”

Biting his lip, Yuto looked up to finally meet Ryotaro’s eyes before replying, “I-I _used_ to, back when I first met you, but I _don’t_ anymore. I didn’t mean to say it. I don’t even know why the hell I did, but I am sorry that I did.”

Ryotaro studied the older male for a moment – taking in the shadows under his eyes from a restless night and his earnest and apologetic expression and posture – before he smiled the sweet smile that always made Yuto’s knees weak, even if the other rider would _never_ admit it.

Yuto let out the breath he hadn’t even known he’d been holding when Ryotaro said, “Alright, I accept your apology, but, Yuto, don’t do that again.”

Yuto nodded, and, as he followed the younger rider into the café, he swore to himself as well that he wouldn’t do something quite so stupid ever again. He definitely cared about Ryotaro far too much to ever consider it.


End file.
